


Tonight, Let's Forget Tomorrow

by Yosthegoosol



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, a little angst but not really, fade to black but still with sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosthegoosol/pseuds/Yosthegoosol
Summary: They're going to save the world but Glimmer can't get her former enemy out of her head. Unable to sleep, she takes a walk outside the rebel's hidden base, only to bump into the object of her turmoil.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Tonight, Let's Forget Tomorrow

It’s not forever, just most of your life. That’s what Glimmer told herself. It’s not forever, just until she got over this stupid crush. That’s how long she would have to suffer. 

They had arrived at their hidden base, everyone on edge and wondering what to make of the situation they were in. It seemed the end of this war was coming to an end, but to who’s favor it would lean? Glimmer was unsure, and she could tell everyone else was too. There was a squirming guilt within her though: as the war was not at the front of her mind. It was Catra. 

Ever since they escaped Horde Prime’s ship, thanks to Catra remarkably, Glimmer was having trouble on how to actually think about the other girl. So many conflicting emotions passed through her brain. Resentment, hatred, friendship, comfort. Longing. Glimmer blushed. _Want_. She shook her head. She could not think of Catra that way. For her own sanity but also in the way she watched her and Adora interact. Adora and even Catra had told her of their past and anybody with eyes could see there was something there. Glimmer just didn’t know what that something was. It felt like nobody could interfere or budge their way in the middle of the two. Catra surely had eyes for Adora, and Glimmer was mostly relieved that she didn’t have the option to ruin whatever strange truce that had settled over her and former horde captain.

But still, she kept catching herself looking at Catra. Just little glances. They settled over Catra’s face; looking so much younger without her mane and mask; her arms and legs; so slender and lithe yet slivers of muscle running underneath; how her shoulders bunched up, the tense muscle of forearm, her twirling tail; one of the few ways to pick apart her feelings with how it moved; her eyes, sharp teeth that accentuated her sharp grin. Glimmer groaned at the thought of getting all that attention solely for her, all those parts of Catra just for her. She remembered it on the ship, though uncertain and tentative, they had settled with each other, and Glimmer didn’t realize how much she would miss those moments she had with Catra where it was just the two of them. 

So maybe it hurt a little. It hurt to want and hurt that there was a part of herself that still despised Catra. It settled in the corner of her heart and jumped out to bite at confusing moment’s. Everything swirled in a cauldron of confusion. And she saw how Catra looked so misplaced, so unsure of herself and all she wanted to do was reach out and comfort her but no. It wasn’t her place. Adora would do it. _Adora would do it._

It’s a late night in the whispering woods. Heaviness settles over the camp yet the world around it feels light and cheery with the sounds of crickets and leaves brushing against each other. Glimmer lies in bed, turmoil bubbling within her, leaking down to her chest. She wanted to see Catra. Unsure why, mostly so she could continue trying to figure her out. Her bed is surrounded by drapes, so much fluff and glitter that she could pretend she was still in Brightmoon. She slipped past the curtains, peaking out into the camp, seeing everyone asleep, or at the very least, quiet and waiting. 

Slowly, she walked through the camp. Just to have something to do rather than tossing and turning in bed. She eyed Catra’s little fort, but could not see her. She could imagine her though, either sleeping, a little twitch in her eyes or tail, all curled, or perhaps she was the same as Glimmer, unable to sleep and thinking. Maybe about Glimmer? Selfishly, Glimmer would hope so, if only just a little. 

She knew she shouldn’t have walked out of camp without anybody knowing, just herself, but she needed a moment to herself to think. It felt peaceful as she walked away from their makeshift base. She held her arms as a breeze shot past her, and took a deep breath. 

She yelped when she was suddenly grabbed, two hands steadying her by the arms before she realized who it was, the fur being one big indicator. 

She whipped around, face red. “C-catra! What are you doing out here?”

Her assailant was chuckling, a light and airy laugh, her hands still on Glimmer. “Who knew you were so squeamish?”

Glimmer huffed, shrugging out of Cata’s grasp. “I am not _squeamish_ , I just wasn’t expecting anybody out here.”

“Somebody’s gotta stay up and keep watch right?”

“Is that what you’re really doing?” Glimmer asked. “Keeping watch?”

Catra’s expression changed, dropping it’s slyness as she looked above Glimmer, avoiding her gaze. She shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep. So what?” She looked into Glimmer’s eyes, so sudden it made her heart stutter. “What about you? Why are you up?”

Now it was Glimmer’s turn to avoid Catra’s gaze. _Because of you dummy_. “So, maybe I couldn’t sleep either.” But seeing how serious Catra was looking at her, how unsettled it made her feel like Catra was trying to unwrap her and get into her thoughts. “But look!” She perked up. “Now we can not sleep; together.”

Catra just raised a brow before looking away with a wry look. “I don’t know sparkles, are you sure you want to hang out with me? All alone in the whispering woods?” She moved closer, like leaning in on her prey, her hands coming up as if a monster, and Glimmer warmed. She knew it was just Catra, that it was just a deflection, but it still was doing something to her. And rather than run away from it and give Catra the satisfaction, she leaned in as well, looking up at the other girl, getting into her space _more._ “You would like to think you’re that scary wouldn’t you? Sorry, but you just have to accept the fact that I like you.” _Oh no. Why did she have to make it sound like that? I do like Catra though_ , Glimmer thought. That was true. _Despite everything I can say that I like her at least._

Maybe it was worth it to see Catra blush though. 

There was a moment, tense as they regarded each other, Catra’s mismatched eyes really looking at her, really seeing her. But then she scoffed, backing away. “Whatever. It’s always friendship and fluffy feelings with you guys isn’t it?”

“Oh? Are you embarrassed?”

“No,” Catra said, pouting. She slinked away, suddenly vanishing. 

_Did I actually embarrass her that bad?_

“Catra?” Glimmer called while walking further into the woods. Probably not a good idea to be walking around the whispering woods but she wanted to know where Catra was. “I know you’re around here somewhere and just trying to psyche me out!”

“Cool it sparkles,” She heard from just a little ahead. Tentatively she made her way to the sound of the voice, walking into a clearing, the grass shining blue from the moon and luminescent plants glowing in a light hum. “Where are you?” She asked.

A breath fanned over her ear. “Here.” 

She jumped. “Aghh!” When she whipped around she found a cackling Catra, spilled over and holding her sides and although Glimmer felt a hit to her ego, she couldn’t help but notice that this was a much different Catra than the one on hordeprimes ship, much different than the Catra she had been fighting. This was a mix-match, a blend of the two. And she liked seeing Catra laugh, even if it was at her expense. You know, as long as she wasn’t in any peril or anything. 

“You can’t just run off all of a sudden, you could get lost, or get me lost,” She said in her best scolding voice. 

“Oh come on, did you really think I would run away just like that?”

Catra seemed sure of herself, but Glimmer didn’t want to admit that, yes, she did think so, and she was still afraid so. 

“Maybe,” She confessed in a meek voice. 

Catra’s ears twitched, just for a moment, her expression swaying before rolling her eyes. “Just forget it. I’m here.” And in the same breath, with a smirk, “But I knew you were squeamish.” 

“Oh please.”

Catra seemed to soften up a bit, looking at ease, and her smile, the way she looked at Glimmer was almost too much to bear. 

“Want to sit with me?” Glimmer asked, realizing how quiet she was. How quiet it had gotten. 

Catra’s smile soothed over into a shy one, and she nodded. “Okay.”

They were closer to the hideout, it was near enough to make Glimmer feel safe but still far enough to feel like it really was just her and Catra alone. The thought made her nervous, and sitting on the cool grass, trees spreading over, the colorful plants dancing in their shadows, she felt almost like she did in that cell. Afraid of what was going to happen, alone, but alone with Catra. 

“It’s… pretty great that you and Adora are back together huh?” _Ooops._ “I mean, not, uh, _together together_ , just… together!”

Catra frowned. “I mean, yeah. I guess. I’m sure I’ll get used to being around her again. Being around all of you really.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Glimmer lightly jokes. 

“Trust me, I know princess.” And then Catra’s eyes jumped, her ears flopping against her head. “I- I mean,”

Ah. That tiny little pool of resentment was quietly bubbling along with the rest of her avalanche of emotions deep within her. She wants to say _Catra, it’s okay._ But it wasn’t and they both knew that. So all Glimmer said was, “I’m not a princess anymore.” 

Catra looked down at her knees, which were folded into her chest. “Yeah, I guess not.”

Glimmer didn’t know what to do, it looked like neither of them did. The whole atmosphere was painted ugly and yet she still had the urging feeling to reach out to Catra. Glimmer scooted closer to her feline companion, nudging her with her shoulder. Catra looked to her, tentative. 

“Try saying it, at least just once.”

Catra tilted her head in confusion. “Saying it?”

“Call me queen Glimmer.”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Catra, She pleaded, leaning closer, forcing her to look her in the eyes for real. _Don’t you owe me that much?_

Catra seemed to get it. Her eyes veering off to the side. “Queen-”

“Look at me when you say it,” Glimmer commanded softly, secretly begging. 

Catra breathed out a shaky breath, fully facing Glimmer, and whether it was how close they were or the shame she felt that made her face tinge pink, Glimmer couldn’t tell. 

“Queen Glimmer.”

So many people had called her that, and each time it was infuriating and painful. So many people had instilled those emotions of loss and gained responsibility, but none of those people had been Catra. She tucked away what it made her feel for later, for some other time.

“I promise you,” Glimmer began, voice stern yet restrained in her soft manner of speaking. It was how she talked to Catra on that ship, when she had no choice but to look for an ally in her enemy. Catra still felt compelled to look her in the eyes. 

Glimmer said, “When all of this is over and dust has settled, I don’t know what I’m going to feel about you. I may come to hate you.”

Catra cringed but said nothing, her ears flat against her head. 

“But right now, I don’t know how to feel. I feel safe with you for one reason or another, and honestly? That scares me.” 

Catra reverted her gaze, maybe she didn’t even realize it herself, how her eyes dug into the ground with shame. And just when Glimmer was afraid that her last sentiment was hanging in the air for far too long, Catra spoke. 

“I know this means nothing to you, and you probably don’t care but I feel the same. I feel safe with you too.” Her voice was as timid and small as it had been all night, like she was confessing something she didn’t want to confess to. 

Glimmer touched her arm, willing herself not to squeeze it. “I do care. I care a lot, actually.” 

Eyes still so sad peaked up at her. “You do?”

“I want you to feel safe. Especially with me. At least, right now I do.”

Both stilled, both got quiet as the words drifted over them, distilling and expanding with the mist. The silence was no longer jagged and crushing, but comfortable. Glimmer rested her head on Catra’s shoulder, feeling the girl twitch before relaxing. 

“This is okay right?” 

“I mean, you’ve already kissed me, what’s a little hug?”

Catra was back to her old sass, even if there was something else behind her words, something small and wounded. She still blushed, remembering kissing Catra on the cheek, the action compelling her when she could see that Catra was really on their side, really trying to change, to save them, to save Glimmer. 

Her arm wrapped around Catra’s arm. She could hear Catra’s breath, so quiet, skip. She giggled into the fur of her shoulder. 

“What?” Catra asked suspiciously. 

“I feel like I’m cuddling with a big teddy bear or something,” Glimmer said, her voice light and dancing. 

“Wha-” Catra’s mouth opened in shock, looking down at the fluffy queen that was leaning oh so sweetly on her. “Why, you!” Playfully, she hovered over the girl, tackling her onto the grass, but she was sure to be gentle, unlike Adora who she could play like this with all the time no fangs bared; Glimmer was different. She was soft in places Catra wasn’t and while she was nowhere near delicate, Catra felt the need to just be gentle. Not because Glimmer couldn’t handle it, but because Catra just wanted to. Wanted to treat Glimmer gently. 

Catra grinned down at the Glimmer. “Who’s a teddy bear now?” But her cocky attitude soon seized when she saw the look on the other girl’s face. 

Flushed, eyes wide and shiner than they normally were. Chest heaving. Catra did not recognize this reaction. 

“You caught me,” Glimmer said weakly, a flimsy smile plastered over her face, as if trying to mask how flustered she was. 

“D-did I hurt you?”

“No,” Glimmer all but mewled, focusing on the pressure Catra was putting between her legs. Suddenly it felt tangible, felt like something all encompassing rather than uncertain thoughts running around her head, getting her all hot and bothered. 

Catra looked out of her depth, but she had to see there was _something._ It was in the way her eyes raked over Glimmer’s body, how she hadn’t moved. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” She said, and as if to prove her point, lifted her hips higher into Catra’s thigh. She could see Catra hold in a groan. Then, seeing Catra’s reaction, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, holding her in place while pulling her closer, making their chests just barely touch. “You caught me,” She said again, more sturdy, more teasing. “Now what are you gonna do with me?” _Ah how ridiculously silly she was acting._

Catra could escape Glimmer’s hold, and Glimmer wouldn’t have “trapped” her in the first place if she hadn’t thought that Catra didn’t actually want this. There was a dread building within her right next to the arousal as she watched Catra watch her. Again with those eyes trying to unwrap her. But Glimmer would welcome it if that meant she was going to be unwrapped in a literal sense. 

She leaned down slowly, their chests squishing together, their stomachs, their legs tangling. Glimmer soft and Catra solid and sleek. One hand, it’s claws gently digging into Glimmer’s cheek, forced her to look into Catra’s eyes, demanding it really. “What do you want me to do to you?” she asked in a low whisper.

And Glimmer couldn’t take it anymore, she kissed her. 

And _First ones_ , kissing Catra was like kissing a typhoon. Teeth, _sharp_ teeth opened up her mouth, forcing themselves against her, a tongue; rougher than Glimmer’s own; was desperate as it picked and prodded against her, licking along her lower lip, stealing groans. Even Catra’s body pushed and pulled against her, hips jumping into Glimmer’s, digging into her core. 

This is more than Glimmer could’ve hoped. And maybe secretly, she had hoped, but she never thought about this sort of thing. She tried not to, there were so many intricate barriers in her head. Maybe there was that vague feeling of desire that she could blame on Catra if she had to point fingers but it was still a shock for it to actually be happening, for that thing called desire to take actual shape, and that shape was Catra’s thigh grinding against Glimmer’s achy center. 

They parted, and watched each other as the steam of their kiss settled. Catra seemed uncertain, but Glimmer found it hard how she could second-guess herself when she was pressed so fully against her. Glimmer’s heart hummed against Catra’s. They were almost one person, something that felt so impossible yet there they were. She reached out, taking Catra’s face tenderly in her hands, simply letting her fingers smoothe over the girls jaw, her cheek, even coming to play with her bottom lip, plump from the kiss. 

“That was nice,” She murmured, a thousand thoughts in her head but unsure which of them to voice.

“Yeah.” And then, “Is it okay? Is this okay?”

Glimmer giggled causing Catra to frown. “You know,” She said, her touch moving from Catra’s jaw down to her lower back, her hands slow and deliberate the entire journey. “You’re cute when you’re not constantly trying to get on my nerves.”

Catra pouted, but only for a moment, because Glimmer held her tighter, if that was even possible, and her smile went soft, eyes endeared. Catra visibly relaxed against the body beneath her. 

“It’s okay, of course it’s okay.” And to show that she meant it, she leaned up, kissing Catra just on the corner of her mouth, where she lingered.

It didn’t take much for them to come to an understanding. 

Their body suits were peeled down to their thighs, both scrambling and helping each other pull the fabric off. Under the moon, surrounded by the forest's glow, it was hard to feel naked, like actually naked. Especially for Glimmer who had Catra as a blanket, the press of their breasts creating a different kind of heat, and the wetness against her thigh that is not her own.

That night with the grinding of hips, shy but curious fingers, soft moans and hums and even cries, Catra is pushed onto the ground so Glimmer can sit upon her lap like a throne, reveling in the way the girl’s eyes roamed hungrily over her body. It was all real. So real. And it almost felt like too much but that was part of the excitement. After Glimmer had rocked back and forth, dragging her most sensitive parts against Catra’s, exerting herself with how she would circle her hips and drag herself back and forth in really deliberate ways, all just to hear the way Catra mewled and shook with each movement, both shook, gasping in pleasure. Glimmer fell onto Catra, her cheek pressing onto her shoulder. Despite the coolness of the air, both were warm, and Glimmer took comfort in the slight musk that fell onto Catra’s fur. There was only their heavy breathing to fill the space around them. 

Now Glimmer was more nervous than ever about tomorrow, about what it would bring and what would happen between her and Catra, what would change. 

“I wonder if we can do it,” Glimmer thought out loud, her voice muffled against Catra. 

Hands dug through her hair, gentle hands, more gentle than she was used from Catra. “We definitely can.” It sounded like comfort.

But it was a comfort Glimmer was willing to take. 

**Author's Note:**

> I "edited" this pretty early in the morning without any sleep so I'm sorry for any careless mistakes that might have popped up. Feel free to let me know and I'll fix it. In fact, I would love to hear any critique in general on how to become a better writer. 
> 
> There was a more graphic sex scene that I had written but scrapped it because it didn't really fit the vibe of the story so I guess that's my next fic. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked or what I can do better!


End file.
